2010 MTA Budget Crisis (mtamaster edition)
This is a complete list of the MTA budget crisis in 2010, affecting many subway lines and bus routes in NYC bus, MTA bus, and Long Island Bus. New York City Transit In March 2009, NYCT announced the following cuts: *Reducing service frequencies between 2AM and 5AM from every 20 minutes to every 30 minutes. *Reducing off-peak service frequencies on the A and E Saturdays due to relatively high ridership. *Discontinuing all skip-stop services (the 9 and Z) and replacing it with all-local service (the 1 and J). *Reducing Saturday service frequency on the D, F, G, J, M, N, Q, R from every 8 minutes to every 10 minutes, and Sunday service frequency on the A, D, E, F, G, N, Q, R from every 8 minutes to every 10 minutes, to accommodate ongoing construction work. *Reducing midday service frequency on the 1, 7, A, L and evening service frequency on the 1, 7, A, F evenings as part of the revision of off-peak service guidelines. *Discontinue Weekday G service from Forest Hills to Court Square, matching the night and weekend pattern. *Discontinue the W and replace service north of Canal Street with a N local in Manhattan at all times. *Discontinue all Bx4 service. *Discontinue Bx8 weekend service. *Discontinue all Bx7 service, extend Bx20 to 263 Street to replace Bx7. *Discontinue Bx10 overnight service. *Reduce hours of service on the Bx17 weekends and Bx32 weekdays due to low ridership in the first and/or last hours of service *Discontinue all Bx18 service. *Discontinue Bx30 weekend service. *Discontinue Bx33 weekend service, as well as reduced hours of service weekdays due to low ridership in the first and/or last hours of service *Discontinue all Bx34 service. *Reduce hours of service on the B2, B9, B11, B13, B16, and B24 weekdays, the B9 Saturdays, and the B9 and B16 Sundays, due to low ridership in the first and/or last hours of service. *Discontinue B2 weekend service due to low ridership *Discontinue B7 weekend and overnight service due to low ridership. *Discontinue the underutilized and duplicative segment of B13 north of Myrtle/Wyckoff station *Discontinue B14 overnight service. *Discontinue all B23 service due to low ridership. *Discontinue weekend B24 service due to low ridership. *Discontinue all B25 service. *Discontinue B31 overnight service due to low ridership *Discontinue all B39 service due to low ridership. *Discontinue B45 overnight service due to low ridership *Discontinue B48 weekend and overnight service, as well as all service south of Fulton Street. *Discontinue all B51 service due to low ridership. *Discontinue B57 weekend service and overnight service due to low ridership. *Discontinue B64 overnight service due to low ridership. *Discontinuation B65 weekend and overnight service due to low ridership. *Discontinue B67 overnight service due to low ridership. *Reduce B70 span (hours) of service. *Reduce hours of service on the B2, B9, B11, B13, B16, and B24 weekdays, the B9 Saturdays, and the B9 and B16 Sundays, due to low ridership in the first and/or last hours of service. *Discontinue M1 overnight service due to low ridership. *Discontinue all M8 service. *Discontinue all M10 service. *Discontinue M16 overnight service due to low ridership *Discontinue all M18 service due to low ridership. *Discontinue M22 overnight and weekend service due to low ridership. *Discontinue all M27 service due to low ridership. *Discontinue all M30 service due to low ridership *Cut M50 service to 48th Street and 1st Avenue *Discontinue M66 overnight service due to low ridership *Discontinue M104 service across 42nd Street *Discontinue M2, M23, M42, M79, M96, M102, M103, M104 overnight service. *Reduce hours of service on the M11, M20, and M21 weekdays, and the M20, M100, and M116 Saturdays, due to low ridership in the first and/or last hours of service *Discontinue the underutilized and duplicative segment of Q24 west of Broadway Junction. *Discontinue Q26 weekday peak-hour service. *Discontinue all Q56 service. *Discontinue Q84 off peak service. *Discontinue S57 weekend service. * Discontinue X25 and X32 weekday services due to low ridership, high operating cost, and/or the availability of alternatives. *Discontinue X27 and X28 weekend services due to low ridership, high operating cost, and/or the availability of alternatives.